Así fue como te conocí
by FernyGoenji
Summary: Cundo conoces a alguien nunca imaginas que pasara, si lo/la volverás a ver, sobre todo jamas imaginaste que seria tan importante en tu vida. ShindouxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic romántico y pues la idea fue gracias a una historia...**

**Shizen: Enserio eso es lo que dirás ¬¬**

**Deja de molestarme ¬¬ porque no estoy muy contenta contigo...**

**Shizen: Si te refieres a eso... Disculpa ^^ solo que es divertido que me expliques eso...**

**Bueno... dejando de lado nuestro problema y sabes te aplicare la ley del hielo... Me presentare a todos ustedes me llamo Natalia pero como no me gusta y me gusta mas mi segundo nombre todos me pueden decir Liz...Y como ya les dije esta idea salio por una ficha de oc que llene para un fic y pues me gusto mi gran idea. Así que sin mas preámbulos esta es la historia.**

**Sorato: Inazuma Eleven Go no es propiedad de Liz-chan solo sus oc que aparecerán y la historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Así fue como te conocí...**

**Pvo. Ayumi.**

Quien se podría imaginar que en cuestión de meses alguien podría enamorarse de la persona menos esperada y ademas que este te corresponda. Que chica no sueña con su príncipe azul, el chico perfecto, al chico que tenemos en la mente y siempre esperamos. Pero el amor siempre tiene un plan para ti y resulta ser que ese príncipe que tienes en mente jamas resulta ser igual, ese chico es diferente, y aunque tenga defectos jamas pensaras en ellos, solo veras lo que te gusta en el...o... tal vez nunca sepas lo que te atrae de el, sobre todo lo que te enamoro de el.

Si alguien antes me hubiera dicho que me enamoraría de Shindou, jamas de hubiera creído. Cunado lo conocí nunca imagine que ese chico que salvaría a mi gato... y si leyeron bien, un gato... Ese chico se convirtiera en alguien importante para mi y no fue como lo imagine ni como se ve en las películas, libros, series, del típico amor a primera vista y siempre un antagonista impide y hace todo lo posible para separarlos, bueno eso si nos paso, un poco... Bueno mucho, pero al final de todo, el y yo fuimos novios... aunque jamas pudimos darnos un beso... si jamas... hasta ahora. ¡Siempre tiene que llegar alguien a interrumpirnos!... Creo que me desvié del tema.

Pero el punto es ese, por mas que te imagines la mas linda y tierna historia de amor y por mas que te imagines a tu príncipe azul... pues en realidad... jamas sera igual.

El amor el maravilloso y engañoso y siempre tendrá un plan para ti y aunque trates de esconderte o escapar, el siempre te encontrara y de nada servirá reprimir ese sentimiento.

**Fin Pvo. Ayumi.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Alguien toco a la puerta._

_-Hola cero que el te pertenece-Dijo un chico de cabellera castaña, cargando a un gato._

_-¡Mozart!-Grito de emoción una chica de cabellera rubia-¡Gracias!-El chico le entrego al gato._

_-No hay de que, solo que evite de apoyar la patita trasera, la tiene lastimada eso es lo que me dijo el veterinario... y por la recompensa no te preocupes-_

_-Enserio? con eso compensa lo del veterinario-_

_-No te preocupes por eso-_

_-Ya que no quieres la recompensa-dijo un hombre llegando atrás de la chica-Por lo menos quédate a desayunar con nosotros, todavía es muy temprano-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así comenzó todo, pero ustedes deben conocer toda la historia. Todo comenzó con un viaje, aunque mas bien se le llama una mudanza.

-Porque tenemos que cambiarnos de casa-Cuestiono un joven a su padre, quien iba recargado en la ventana de un auto-

-Ya te dije que la compañía me necesita en la ciudad Inazuma-Le respondió un hombre de 36 años, de cabello rubio corto, ojos esmeraldas, alto y tez blanca. Vestía unos jeans negros, zapatos del mismo color,camisa color blanca y un suéter de rombos color azul y verde .

-A mi me parece interesante conocer otra ciudad-Dijo una chica de cabello rubio en capas hasta media espalda y lacio, ojos mediamos color lila, pestañas largas, cejas muy definidas y labios no muy gruesos y un ligero tono rosa, tez blanca, estatura promedio. Vestía unos jeans, color coral, entubados, un suéter beigs y una blusa tipo escolar celeste con la orilla del cuello color marfil y convergs beigs.

-Porque tu apenas comienzas la secundaria y yo casi la termino-dijo el chico con algo de molestia. El chico era de cabello Rubio oscuro, un poco largo, ojos esmeraldas y medianos, cejas algo pobladas. Vestía una sudadera color azul marino, una playera roja y jeans negros, tenis del mismo color.

-Hiyori deja de pensar en eso, harás nuevos amigos -Le regaño una mujer de casi 80 años, con el cabello algo blanco, largo y amarrado en una trenza que caida del lado izquierdo, ojos esmeralda. Bestia un pantalón gris, y una blusa con olanes color blanco con un suéter, zapatos negros.

-Solo defiendes a mi hermana porque ella vino con su amigo o no Yukimura?-se noto molestia en su voz-

-No se queje Aizawa-sempai-Le respondió un chico peliazul y ojos esmeraldas.

-Hermano, Yukimura es casi parte de la familia, es como nuestro hermano-Le respondió su hermana

-Si claro-rodó los ojos-

-Llegamos, esta sera nuestra nueva casa-El señor se detuvo frete de una casa, no muy grande de dos pisos y dos enormes ventanales, la casa era elegante a la vista tenia al frente un pórtico con una pequeña sala y algunas sillas más, la casa se encontraba rodeada por un hermoso jardín con dos cerezos rodeados por tulipanes de diferentes colores, la cerca de la casa era parecido a una malla algo alta y con una pequeña puertita. Si era impresionante por afuera, dentro era elegante y con un toque de frescura, la casa tenia cuatro habitaciones, en le segundo piso, cada una tenia un baño y afuera una pequeña sala con algunos estantes llenos de libros que se ubicaban enfrente de esa gran ventanal. El primer piso contaba con una sala, comedor, cocina y baño, nada del otro mundo-Es hora de desempacar.

Y así trascurrió el día, toda la familia y un amigo desempacando. Cundo terminaron de ordenar las cosas, ya había obscurecido, tomaron un pequeño descanso y cenaron. Pero alguien noto que faltaba algo, mejor dicho alguien.

-Papá has visto a Mozart?-Le pregunto la pequeña a su padre.

-A de estar en tu habitación Ayumi-Le respondió el Señor Aizawa.

-No, ya lo busque por todos lados y no esta-Tenia entrecortada la voz.

-Tranquila lo buscaremos, ha de estar bien-le dijo su hermano.

-Y si le pasa algo?-Le respondió Ayumi.

-Es un gato, los gatos son ágiles, ademas Mozart es un poco salvaje, sabrá cuidarse solo-la animo un poco Yukimura.

-Un poco, yo diría que mucho, solo lo puede cargar Ayumi y tu Yukimura-Dijo en tono bromista Hiyori, Ayumi rió un poco.

-No ha de andar lejos, no conoce la ciudad, de seguro estará muy cerca-Le dijo su abuela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por las calles de la cuidad caminaban dos chicos, un pelirosa y un pelicafe. Venian hablando del nuevo año que les esperaba y del año que paso.

-El lunes de nuevo a la escuela-dijo el pelicafe.

-Todavía tenemos dos días de descanso-dijo el pelirosa.

-Pero no cuentan, es un fin de semana-Le respondió su amigo

-Tienes razón, siempre tienes razón, por algo te eligieron capitán del equipo. Lo bueno que pasaremos a segundo.

-Si, mira-dijo señalando algo en el piso-

-Que?

-Es un gato-le dijo el chico pelicafe-

-Un gato?-le cuestiono el pelirosa-Shindou nos detendremos por un gato?

-Hola amiguito, debes estar perdido. Pero yo te cuidare hasta que encontremos a tus dueños-dirijirndose al gato-

-Lo llevaras a tu casa?-Le pregunto el pelirosa.

-No, Kirino-levanto al gato con cuidado-Primero lo llevare al veterinario para que le revise su patita, tal parece la tiene lastimada y luego lo llevare a mi casa.

-aaaa!... Espera que? Y tus padres no te dirán algo?-

-No creo que se enteren. Ven acompáñame-Concluyo Shindou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Al día siguiente...**

El sol salia dando paso a un nuevo día, que parecía ser soleado y cálido, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y atravesaban la delgada y delicada cortina haciendo despertar a una somnolienta Ayumi. Se cambio y se puso un pescador de mescliya color azul muy claro, una blusa rosa pastel con el cuello tipo escolar y algo circular, mangas tres cuartos, se amarro su cabello en una trenza que caia del lado izquierdo. Bajo con dirección al comedor y vio que su abuela estaba allí, preparando el desayuno, se sentó en una delas sillas del comedor.

-Dormiste bien?-Le pregunto su abuela.

-No...-Contesto Ayumi entrecortado y con tristeza en su voz-Donde están todos?

-Fueron a buscar a Mozart-Le dijo la anciana-Como ayer te vieron muy triste, hoy se levantaron muy temprano y hicieron volantes así que se fueron a buscarlo.

-Enserio? Jamas pensé que harían eso-Dijo con algo de sorpresa

-Ellos son tu familia que esperabas-

-Tienes razón abuela, pero como mi padre casi odia a Mozart, pues no me lo esperaba-

-Porque lo odiaría?... O, si... es un poco salvaje, no deja que nadie lo toque, solo tu y Yukimura-

-Aun no entiendo porque le hace caso a Yukimura-

Al poco rato llegaron todos algo agotados y acalorados.

-Y bien lo encontraron?-Dijo Ayumi esperanzada.

-No-contesto su padre.

-Pero ya pegamos los volantes-Le dijo Yukimura.

-Ok-dijo Ayumi entristecida.

-El estará bien, ya veras que alguien lo encontrara. Aunque espero que no le haga nada, o peor que metan a Mozart a la cárcel por intento de homicidio-Dijo Hiyori abrazando a su hermana, y Ayumi soltó una leve risa.

-En ese caso-dijo Ayumi abrazando a su hermano-No seria a la cárcel, seria a la perrera, o gatera?

-Gatera? Ayumi eso no existe-Dijeron al unisono Hiyori y Yukimura.

-Ok, ok...- Dijo Ayumi más contenta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hola, Shindou y tu felino amigo?-le pregunto Kirino asomándose por la puerta-

-Kirino...Ok... Perdón por lo de ayer, pensé que le caías bien, solo te lo deje por un momento-dijo Shindou aguantando la risa.

-Si claro. Ese gato debería estar en la cárcel o en la perrera. ¡Lo denunciare por intento de homicidio!

-Cuantas veces debo decir lo siento?. No lo podía dejar allí en medio de la calle-le contradijo Shindou

-Bueno... Si tal vez. Pero mira lo que encontré-le dio una hoja-

-Es...

-Si el gato. Y por lo que dice aquí el se llama Mozart. Quien le puede llamar así a su mascota?-dijo Kirino con los brazos cursados-

-Entonces lo devolveré-

-Ok, vamos ve por esa cosa peluda yo te acompaño, pero ¡no lo cargare de nuevo!

-No, sera mañana, no puedo darles a su gato en estas condiciones.

-¡Claro que si! Es su gato ellos lo podrán llevar de nuevo al veterinario-dijo un poco molesto el pelirosa.

-¡Kirino!

-Entiendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era un nuevo día y cierta chica de rubia cabellera se encontraba dormida en el sofá junto al teléfono.

-Se ve linda cuando duerme-Dijo Yukimura.

-Si, solo cuando duerme, porque cuando esta despierta, cuidado mundo... pero... en estos momentos...-Dijo Hiyori el hermano mayor de Ayumi.

-Lo se-

-Buenos días- Dijo bostezando Ayumi-

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente!-Dijeron al unisono Hiyori y Yukimura.

-Ayumi vete a cambiar, ya es de día-Le cuestiono el señor Aizawa, con rumbo a la cocina-

-Si mi niña no te cambiaste-Le dijo su abuela, Ayumi se miro de reojo-

-Claro ya voy-le levanto del sillón

-También date un baño-Le dijo en broma su hermano-

-Si padrón-Lo dijo riendo Ayumi. En ese momento tocan a la puerta-Yo voy-Fue con rumbo a la puerta, todavia algo adormilada.-Hola

-Hola cero que el te pertenece-Dijo un chico de cabellera castaña, cargando a un gato.

-¡Mozart!-Grito de emoción Ayumi-¡Gracias!-El chico le entrego al gato.

-No hay de que, solo una cosa, que evite de apoyar la patita trasera, la tiene lastimada eso es lo que me dijo el veterinario... y por la recompensa no te preocupes-

-Enserio? con eso compensa lo del veterinario y por mi no hay problema-Dijo la chica

-No te preocupes por eso, no importa mucho-

-Ya que no quieres la recompensa-dijo el padre de Ayumi llegando a la puerta-Por lo menos quédate a desayunar con nosotros, todavía es muy temprano-

-No se preocupe por eso, no quiero molestarlos-dijo el chico.

-No es molestia enserio pasa-Dijo el hombre, los tres fueron con rumbo al comedor-Ayumi ve a darle de comer al gato.

-Oki-dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa para luego irse a la cocina-

-Oye como pudiste cargar a ese gato?-dijo con duda Hiyori

-Ah!.. pues... no fue difícil, el es muy tierno y cariñoso-

-¡Oh por dios!-dijo con sorpresa Hiyori-Es el segundo que puede acercarsele.

-Perdón?-dijo Shindou

-Es que Mozart tiene un carácter, es muy peculiar el... es un poco agresivo con la gente-Dijo la abuela

-Si me di cuenta, a uno de mis amigos lo araño.

-!Ya vez te lo dije Ayumi el terminara en una cárcel para gatos!-Dijo Hiyori

-El no tiene la culpa que tu seas malo con el-Dijo Ayumi, un poco molesta.

-Antes que empiecen una de sus clásicas peleas matutinas, sirvan la comida-Dijo el padre cuestionado y regañando a su hijos.

-Si papá-Dijeron ambos.

-Que descorteses somos, soy Etzuko Aizawa, ella es mi madre Mary Aizawa, Mis dos hijos Hiyori, el mayor y Ayumi la menor, y su amigo Hygo Yukimura.

-Mucho gusto soy Shindou Takuto.

Y así paso la mañana con ese desayuno.

**Más tarde...**

En la puerta de la casa.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi gato-

-No hay por que agradecer, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-dijo Shindou-Te puedo preguntar algo Ayumi?

-Claro que?

-Por que dicen que tu gato es agresivo?

-Bueno pues... Técnicamente des de pequeño el era muy travieso, así que cuando no lo regalaron, mi hermano Hiyori le hacia travesuras y pues se volvió agresivo, y solo con algunas personas el es muy tierno, pero es algo que nadie entiende.

-Ok... Adiós, me tengo que ir a mi casa, y mucho gusto.

-Adiós y gracias por traer a mi gato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Pvo. Shindou.**

Y así empezó todo, así conocí a la chica que con una sonrisa, una palabra y una acción, la que me enamoro, la que pesar de su carácter y de ser tan diferentes el uno del otro, hace que cada día se diferente y divertido, la que con su dulzura puede sacarme más de un suspiro.

Pero nadie dijo que seria fácil, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, ya que se avecinaba un nuevo año, nuevos amigos y con ellos nuevos problemas que bebes superar para alcanzar tu objetivo y tu meta, la que antes de que llegara Ayumi conocía muy bien, pero con la llegada de ella a mi vida, con el tiempo fui cambiando.

**Fin Pvo. Shindou.**

_Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mintiendo; y si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuanto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciendo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un limite._

_-Anónimo_

* * *

**Y eso fue todo... ^^**

**Sorato: Enserio se te ocurrió eso?**

**Sip ^^ hasta estoy pensando en hacer una continuación ^^**

**Ayumi: Increíble! mi primer protagonico como oc de Liz-chan ^^ ... pero hay algo que no entiendo .-. si estas enamorada de Goenji-san xq haces un fic de Shindou?**

**^^U pues... no se eso te lo respondo en privado... Y bueno gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar comentarios :)**

**Todos: Sayoooonaaaaraaa!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic... Espero que les guste... **

**Ayumi: Inazuma Eleven Go no es propiedad de Liz-chan solo sus oc que aparecerán y la historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**.**

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo un chico peli azul con emoción.

-Buenos días-Dijo bostezando Ayumi. Ambos traían puesto el uniforme de Raimon. Ayumi llevaba un suéter color marfil de botones, y llevaba su cabello suelto solo con una diadema color lila, que sujetaba su cabello excepto su fleco.

-¿¡Que no estas emocionada!?-Le pregunto el chico con el mismo ánimo.

-Emocionada por levantarme tan temprano-Dijo con pereza.

-Chicos hoy los llevare a la escuela, en la tarde pasare por ustedes-Dijo el Sr. Aizawa.

-Ok, papá-Dijo Hiyori tomando sus cosas.

En el trascurso al instituto, Ayumi, durmió en el auto, Yukimura estaba emocionada y a Hiyori….. Iba fastidiado.

-Muy bien llegamos- Dijo el Sr Aizawa deteniéndose frente a la entrada-La secundaria Raimon.

-¡Que emoción!-Grito Yukimura.

-Que fastidio-Comento un pesimista Hiyori.

-Porque tuvimos que llegar-Dijo adormilada Ayumi.

Los tres bajaron del auto y entraron al instituto, para Hiyori solo fue ir a la oficina del director, por su horario, mientras que para Ayumi y Yukimura tenían que soportar la ceremonia. Al término de esta, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones y grupos.

-Esto fue aburrido y para variar tenemos Historia-Dijo Ayumi acostándose sobre su pupitre, todo su cabello caía a los lados.

-Si tal vez pero…. ¡Mañana es la prueba para entrar al equipo de futbol!-Dijo Yukimura parándose del su pupitre que estaba alado del de Ayumi.

-¡Yo también quiero entrar al equipo!-Grito un chico peli castaño desde su asiento.

-¡Tenma!-Le regaño su amiga, una chica peli azul. Ayumi se levanto.

-¡Genial!-Le apoyo Yukimura.

-Perdonen a mi amigo. Hola mi nombre es Aoi Sorano y el es Matsukaze Tenma-Presento la chica.

-Hola-Dijo Ayumi-El es Hyoga Yukimura y yo Ayumi Aizawa ¡Mucho gusto!-concluyo con una sonrisa.

-¡Esto será muy emociónate!- Dijeron muy animados Tenma y Yukimura.

-Oigan ustedes dejen de hacer ruido-Dijo un chico ojiambar, que estaba al final del salón.

-Discúlpanos-Dijeron los cuatro.

-Son muy ruidosos-Dijo con una mueca el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado-Le contesto Ayumi cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no soy amargado-Le reclamo el chico.

-Claro, se ve que eres el más animado del grupo-le contesto con sarcasmo Ayumi-Chico Tsundere.

-Mi nombre es Kyousuke Tsurugi, y ¡no me llames así!-Le contesto molesto el chico.

-Disculpa Chico Tsundere-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E-Dijo Ayumi haciendo énfasis en cada letra.

-¡NO me llames así!-dijo Tsurugi mas molesto.

-De acuerdo "Tsurugito- Dijo en tono de burla Ayumi, los demás se aguantaban la risa.

-Muy bien chicos siéntense-Dijo el maestro entrando a la sala-Yo seré su maestro de historia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

**Al termino de las clases….**

**-**Ayumi apúrate-le dijo su amigo.

-Ya voy…. Los alcanzo en un momento-

-Ok te esperamos en la entrada-le dijo Yukimura antes de salir del salón-Iremos a inscribirnos para las pruebas de mañana-Agrego.

-De acuerdo.

Aoi, Tenma y Yukimura salieron del salón con rumbo al club de futbol. Ayumi por su lado después de guardar sus cosas fue a buscarlos, pasó cerca de la sala de música y escucho el sonido del piano, se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, escuchando aquella melodía.

-No deberías espiar a las personas-dijo un chico.

-Eh?... ¡Tsurugito yo no espió a nadie!-

-¿Entonces que hacías?-Le pregunto el peli azul cruzado de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Solo escuchaba-Le contesto ofendía la rubia.

-Si claro-

-No me importa lo que tu creas Tsurugito-Concluyo Ayumi alejándose del lugar.

**Mientras tanto, adentro del salón….**

-Esa voz…. ¿Sera que?-Dijo un chico peli café dejando de tocar- Claro que no-Se levanto y abrió la puerta solo que no encontró a nadie- … ¿Yo creí?...

-Hola Shindou ¿ya acabaste tu practica?-Dijo su amigo Kirino-

-No… Bueno Si…. Kirino ¿Te encontraste a una chica de cabellera rubia y de ojos lilas?-le pregunto Shindou.

-No…. ¿Porque la pregunta?-Dijo extrañado el ojiverde.

-Por…. Olvídalo, vámonos-Concluyo.

**Pov. Shindou.**

¿Ella? Habrá sido ella…. Creí reconocer su voz y al parecer estaba molesta con alguien. No se porque reconozco la voz de Ayumi, si solo la vi un día, solo un día ¿Cómo es que puedo reconocer su voz?

Esa voz cálida y dulce, un tanto delicada y tierna, siempre suena en mi mente….. No entiendo porque, tal vez era otra persona…. Pero su voz es inconfundible.

**Fin Pov. Shindou.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukimura y Hiyori se encontraban en la entrada del Instituto, junto a una Ayumi distraída, Yukimura paso un buen tiempo tratándole de hablar pero no conseguía respuesta alguna.

-Ayumi.

-Que-saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Levo como quince minutos hablándote y tu no me haces caso-La regaño Yukimura.

-Perdón es solo que….-dijo alargando el que.

-¿Solo que?-Le pregunto Hiyori.

-Nada, olvídenlo. Vámonos a casa.

**Pov. Ayumi.**

¿Quién será esa persona que tocaba el piano? Sonaba tan… Lindo, eran las notas tan precisas y a un buen tiempo. Tal vez fue un maestro o maestra, a ningún chico o chica he escuchado que toque de esa manera…. Bueno solo yo…. Hay que modesta eres Ayumi…. ¡Pero yo si toco bien! No importa quien sea esa persona, lo bueno es que hay piano en la escuela… Pero… No dejo de pensar en quien será el intérprete de aquella melodía, las notas son…. Tan… Tan… Bellas que te hacían sentir los sentimientos del interprete.

**Fin Pov Ayumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al otro día…**

En todas las clases fue lo mismo; la presentación de la materia, de los alumnos y sobre todo de que iba a tratar el curso. Dos chicos no prestaban atención y siempre los regañaban por eso. Al termino de clases….

-¿Irán a poyarnos?-Les pregunto Yukimura a Ayumi y Aoi.

-Claro-contesto la peli azul.

-Yo los alcanzo luego, quiero ir a la sala de música-le respondió la rubia.

-Tocaras el piano ¿cierto?-le pregunto su amigo, alzando una ceja.

-¿Es tan mala?-Pregunto Tenma.

-No, para nada, es la mejor, solo que…. le gusta mucho y luego se pasa horas tocando-Le contesto el chico de Hokkaido

-Yo no hago eso-Dijo haciendo un puchero-…. Bueno… Si…. Solo algunas veces, pero prometo irlos a apoyar.

-Ok, allá te vemos Ayumi-chan-Concluyo Tenma, después todos tomaron sus caminos.

Ayumi entro a la sala, se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar, su canción favorita. Estaba tan concentrada que no le importaba quien entrara a la sala, toco la canción una y otra vez, a ala quinta paro.

-No sabía que tocabas bien el piano, pero no como el chico de ayer-

-Hola Tsurugito ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le respondió Ayumi.

-Que no me llames así. Pero yo te debería preguntar lo mismo.

-Que no es obvio, tocaba el piano ¿y tú?

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí, ¿Qué no deberías estar con tus amigos?-Le pregunto Tsurugi.

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado-Tomo su mochila y salió de la sala.

Ayumi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, lo bueno que todavía no acababa la prueba, se sentó a ver a Yukimura y Tenma en las escaleras de la cancha. Los dos chicos estaban agotados.

-Les daré los resultados en diez minutos-Dijo el entrenador, después se marcho de la cancha.

-¿Cuál crees que sea el resultado?-Comento Tenma tomando un poco de agua. Yukimura vea a un chico, pensado en que lo había visto antes.

-Eh?... No lo se, pero espero pasar-Le respondió Yukimura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Qué piensas Shindou ¿son buenos?-

Kirino…. Solo ellos dos-Señalo a Tenma y Yukimura. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del peli azul-_Vi a ese chico antes… ¿pero en donde?-_Pensaba.

Ya pasados los diez minutos llego en entrenador Kudo.

-Muy bien esta es la lista de quienes pasaron.

Ayumi solo observaba desde arriba.

-Se ve que no son tan malos tus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tsurugi? ¿Piensas en hacer la prueba?-

-Eso no me interesa… Creo que tus amigos pasaron-Ayumi volteo a verlos y corrió a felicitarlos.

-¡Tenma Yukimura!-Grito de emoción.

-_¿Esa voz?-_Pensaba Shindou-_¿Ayumi?_

-¡Pasamos!-Le dijo Yukimura abrazándola.

-¿Ayumi?

-¿Shindou-san?-Dijo Ayumi dejando de abrazar a Yukimura.

-¿Se conocen?-Dijo todo el equipo, Aoi y Tenma.

.

.

* * *

**Los dejare en suspenso Muajajajajaja... xD**

**Eso fue todo gracias por leer... este fic sera medio tardado, ya que la onda del romance no se me da así que tenganme paciencia.. **

**¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo?**

**Aclaración****: El apodo "Tsurugito" fue idea de una pagina.**

**Sayo... See you Letter...**

**:D**


End file.
